


Not Quite Lovers

by methamphetamine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cigarettes, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Science, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methamphetamine/pseuds/methamphetamine
Summary: Two woman stood together on the pavement next to the corner shop





	1. Chapter 1

Two woman stood together on the pavement next to the corner shop.

''Finest Irish Goods", the sign proclaimed. One was tall, skinny and had red hair. The other, fair haired, significantly shorter and was dressed in an outfit one might associate with clubbing.

It was a cold December evening, the short days seemed almost suffocating and the light drizzle did nothing to help, flourescence from the dim lamp above the shop draining any soul from anyone that walked past.

The redhead, Moira, flicked her lighter and lit up a rolled cigarette. The shorter one, Angela, huffed and stamped her heeled feet, wrapping her arms around her in a vain attempt to keep out the cold.

* * *

 

Angela watched as cigarette smoke curled lazily from Moira's lips.

"Smoking is bad for your health, you know." She said, pursing her lips, eyes smiling. Moira smirked at her, sharp contours of her face shifting into something not quite friendly, yet oddly comforting at the same time. 

"Angela, when have I ever done anything you would approve of?" Moira asked. She took another drag of the cigarette, closing her eyes to savour it. Angela rolled her eyes and smiled. Before she could say anything, Moira flicked the rollie on the ground and stamped on it, boots thumping heavily against the wet pavement. Angela felt that was a signal to stop talking. 

So she did.

Moira looked up at her as she shuffled closer, huddling up to the tall, thin redhead for warmth. Moira smiled at Angela, gentler this time. A smile that sung whiskey and shitty cigarettes. Angela couldn't help herself; she leaned forward and kissed Moira, tasting days old smoke when their lips connected. 

The kiss was soft and slow, more of a dance than anything. Moira was a good kisser, much to Angela's surprise. They had been on and off enemies to friends to something akin to lovers for years, yet they had never kissed. 

But now they were kissing, and it was almost magic. The way their lips moved together. The way Moira gripped Angela's dress with her slim fingers. 

They parted, although (for Angela at least) the spell had not yet been broken. They stayed close together, inhaling each other's breath. The drizzle had eased into a fine mist and the street lamp above the corner shop flickered slightly. Angela shuddered, from the cold and from her close proximity to that who could only now be her lover. 

Moira caressed Angela's face gently.

"See you next Monday, my love." She said. 

And then, she was gone, leaving Angela in her best dress that she saved for such occasions when the two not-quite-but-now-almost lovers would meet every Monday by the corner shop.

She couldn't wait to see Moira at work tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela sighed as the florescent light above her flickered. 

Another day in the lab.

Just as she was about to get her head down and do some paperwork, the door slid open. Angela whipped her head up from it's place on her desk and looked up to see Mei-Ling peeping her head around the door frame.

Mei was from the eco-science department of their facility. She studied climate change and it's effects on the planet.

"Hello Mei, what can I do for you?" Angela said as cheerfully as she could manage whilst running on exactly thirty three minutes sleep.

"Hiya Doctor Ziegler!" Said Mei perkily (that woman seemed to have boundless energy). "I was told by Dr O'Deorain that she had some lab samples she wanted you to have a look at!" 

"Okay, thank you Mei, I'll be down there in a minute." Angela said in the falsely cheerful voice she was putting on. 

Mei frowned slightly and opened her mouth before she was interrupted by an even more cheerful (if that was possible) voice from outside the corridor. 

"Mei, luv! Can you come 'ere a sec!?" That voice could only belong to Lena "Tracer" Oxton, the facilities one and only cheerful English pilot who had volunteered as a test subject for their teleportation technology.

"Of course Lena, I'll be right there!" Mei called back. She went to close the door behind her, but before she closed it fully, she popped her head back in. "Angela," She said softly. "Try not to overwork yourself as much, okay?" 

Angela smiled wryly. "I'll try Mei, thank you." 

Mei smiled back and quietly closed the door. 

Angela sighed and got up from her desk. Time to see what Moira wanted.

* * *

Angela stepped into the elevator and pressed the basement floor button. "Typical of Moira to lurk in the basement." Angela muttered to herself, hoping no one was watching the security camera footage currently, because they would see her mumbling to herself like an idiot.

The elevator dinged to signal her arrival at the basement floor. Angela stepped out of the doors into the corridor.

The whole basement area was nicknamed 'Blackwatch' by the staff members of Overwatch Science and Pharmaceutical Facility. 

Angela's heels clicked on the polished linoleum floors as she made her way to Moira's laboratory. It was right at the very end of the corridor so it was quite the trek. 

She finally reached the door, hesitating before knocking. 

She knocked the door twice, sharply and loudly. 

"Come in Dr Ziegler." Came a low, sultry voice that could only belong to Moira. Angela gulped and let herself in.

* * *

 

Kissing, hard, fast. For the second time in two days. Fingers inside her and oh! 

"Moira, p-please!" Angela gasped as Moira broke the kiss to go down on her, fingers still inside her pussy. Moira looked up at her with an almost feline grin. 

"What is it, my love?" She purred, twisting her fingers inside Angela, making her moan like the absolute bottom she was. 

"More, please Moira!" Angela groaned desperately, twisting around on the workbench, trying to create that all important friction.

Moira leaned up to kiss her again, but this time it was gentle and Angela could taste herself within the kiss. 

They broke apart, Angela panting and Moira seeming perfectly complacent, if a little flustered. "Angela..." She began, pausing a little before she continued. 

"Let's be lovers." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the pretentious writing style, I'm experimenting. But yeah, Moira and Angela are lesbians and nothing you say will convince me otherwise.


End file.
